


A Life Awaiting

by missxip69



Series: A Life of De|stiel [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Neck Kissing, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Castiel, Same-Sex Marriage, Sexual Content, Sub Castiel, Top Dean Winchester, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-21 10:16:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16574564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missxip69/pseuds/missxip69
Summary: Part 2 of my "A Life of De|stiel" series.Dean, knowing his boyfriend is the one he wants to spend the rest of his life with, proposes to a four-months pregnant Castiel.•Also: Author is not responsible for what /you/ decide to read. So, beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ, or, if you get into it and don't like it, you guessed it... STOP READING. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	A Life Awaiting

"Dean!" Castiel shouts out the shower, his boyfriend sitting on their bed. "Dean! Get in here!"

Immediately, Dean scrambles after his angel, the calling getting more and more frantic by the minute, scaring Dean immensely. "What's wrong?!" He yells, bursting into the restroom to see Cas standing on the mat, soaking wet, _naked_ , his hands on his belly.

"Come! Come here!" He beckons Dean closer.

"Why?! What's wrong?!"

"Feel me!" Castiel takes Dean's hands in his, pressing the man's palms to his slightly extended belly. The Winchester brother opens his mouth, ready to ask what was going on, but Cas shushes him. "Just wait," he whispers.

"What am I--"

"Shh!" Those blue eyes stare at him, a big smile on his face. "Wait for it."

After a few moments, Dean feels it...

A small _thmp_ right against his hand.

"Is... Is that...?"

"YES!!" Castiel practically squeals. "The baby is kicking!"

"He's kicking!"

The angel punches his arm. "Or she! We didn't want to know the gender, remember?"

He nods before leaning out the door and shouting, "Sam! Get your ass in here!"

A sigh is all they get in response at first. "...If Cas is naked, I'd really rather not."

"The baby is kicking!"

"I'll put on pants," Castiel says with a blush once he hears Sam rushing down the hallway toward them.

*

Later that day, they meet with Doctor Soni, who was the one going to be helping Cas deliver the baby.

"The baby kicked for you?" She questions, intrigued.

"Yes, is that... so surprising?" Castiel asks.

She nods. "Quite frankly, yes. Most new mothers don't feel their baby's kick until 25 weeks. You're at 16 weeks."

"Huh," Dean mutters, "Should we be worried, or anything?"

Doctor Soni chuckles. "No, no! This just means that you are likely to deliver a little earlier than expected, as your baby is growing at a quick rate. So possibly a week or two earlier than we thought, I'd say."

"Really?" Cas tips his head to the side.

"Yes, really. You have nothing to worry about," she reassures them. "Now, Castiel, please sit up here and pull up your shirt. I'm going to do a sonogram."

A few moments later, she's printing out their pictures, she looks between them both. "Are you _sure_ you don't want to know the gender of the baby?"

"Right now, yes, we're sure," Dean answers, squeezing Castiel's hand tightly in his.

She smiles, turning around and writing something down on a sheet of paper and folding it up. "Well, in case you ever change your mind, here."

"Thank you, Doctor," Cas stands up and hugs her tightly, so glad that she is with them through this whole ordeal.

*

They're sitting in the baby's room, painting the walls. Well, Sam and Dean are painting the walls. Castiel is working on rearranging the furniture.

"Here it is, the color our baby will grow up with!" Dean calls back, rolling on the pale purple paint to the white room.

"I love it," Cas says, standing up from his spot and walking over to Dean, two hands pressed against the base of his back. "I love you, baby," he says, cupping Dean's face and pressing a kiss to those lips.

"Love you, too."

"You guys are so mushy, makes me want to puke," Sam rolls his eyes.

Castiel lays his head on Dean's chest, blushing madly.

"I'm going to go grab a beer. Dean, want one?"

"Sure. Thanks, Sammy." He winks at his brother, receiving a nod in response as the younger Winchester makes his way down the hall to the kitchen.

When he returns, Sam brought two beers and an iced tea- Castiel's "pregnancy drink of choice."

"Aw, that's so sweet of you, thank you," Cas smiles, rubbing his stomach as he takes the drink from Sam.

"Oh, I, uh, forgot to... get a... uh... a cold mug," he says, turning around and walking away.

Castiel lifts his eyebrows in surprise, but shrugs. Sam's not usually forgetful, but there are times that he questions the Winchester brother's brain activity.

He goes to drink from the glass, surprised to find a ring at the bottom. "Oh?" He says, surprised, tilting the cup to look into it.

He doesn't notice Dean grinning, approaching him from behind to take the glass from him, pulling the ring out.

With a gasp, Cas steps back when Dean holds up the ring, getting down on one knee.

"Dean, what're you--"

"Castiel, you're my best friend. You saved me from the pit of hell-- literally-- and saved my life countless other times. You're beautiful, funny, and you're giving me a child to call my own," his voice shook slightly as he looks up into those beautiful blue eyes. "Will you marry me?"

There is a pregnant silence- no pun intended- as Cas thinks about the words that were just said to him.

"Um, I-- Y-You're-- I mean... uhm," he stumbles over his words, trying to form a complete sentence as Dean's grin starts to fade. "Y-Yes," he forces the word from his lips, not happy at all that his stuttering worried his Dean. "Yes, I will," he smiles, allowing Dean to put the ring on his finger before wrapping his arms around the man's shoulders.

They kiss, holding each other tightly. Dean runs his hand up and down Cas' spine, the moan he gets in response sending a pulse of heat down to his groin.

"Bed, _now_."

"Of course, Mrs Winchester," Dean teases Castiel, picking him up and taking him to their bedroom.

"God, baby, does that turn me on," the angel admits, pressing open mouthed kisses to Dean's neck.

"Mrs Winchester," he says again, happy when Cas begins writhing under him. "I'm going to make you feel so good," he whispers.

"Right back at you," Castiel says, eyes lidded as he begins to strip for his new fiancé.

"You're so sexy," Dean presses his fingers against Castiel, relishing in the moan he receives. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos. Comment. Bookmark. Subscribe!! <3
> 
> Stay turned for the next installment~


End file.
